


Tales from the Filing Cabinet

by violetmessages



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Embedded Images, Epistolary, F/M, Friendship, Image Heavy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmessages/pseuds/violetmessages
Summary: Three weeks in the lives of Ranking Director Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood Operatives Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	Tales from the Filing Cabinet

* * *

**From Gwen Cooper:**

Hi darling, Jack says we can go home early today since the rift is being quiet again!

I’m thinking of inviting over Ianto tonight, he seems tired

What do you think?

_Received : Sun, 17 Aug 3:40 pm_

**From Rhys Williams:**

Sure lovely

But if you invite over Ianto you’ll have to bring Captain Flash too

Won’t it be awkward otherwise

You and Ianto coming over and him not being invited

_Received : Sun, 17 Aug 3:41 pm_

**From Gwen Cooper:**

I’ll invite him too!

See you soon

xoxo

_Received : Sun, 17 Aug 3:41 pm_

* * *

**From Gwen Cooper:**

Come over tonight

Bring Jack too if he wants

_Received : Sun, 17 Aug 4:00 pm_

**From Ianto Jones:**

Have we all stopped requesting things?

“Come over Ianto!”

“Bring me coffee Ianto!”

“Do my paperwork Ianto!”

_Received : Sun, 17 Aug 4:00 pm_

**From Gwen Cooper:**

The last two are definitely Jack, not me

Besides, are you going to say no?

_Received : Sun, 17 Aug 4:01 pm_

**From Ianto Jones:**

Suppose not

I’ll ask Jack in a bit

_Received : Sun, 17 Aug 4:01 pm_

**From Gwen Cooper:**

See you at 7 

<3

_Received : Sun, 17 Aug 4:01 pm_

* * *

* * *

* * *

**From Ianto Jones:**

He won't hire a new doctor even though we NEED ONE!

_Received : Mon, 18 Aug 12:32 pm_

**From Gwen Cooper:**

We can't keep going to the A&E and yelling Torchwood

They're starting to get mad at us

_Received : Mon, 18 Aug 12:32 pm_

**From Ianto Jones:**

Yes!

But does he listen to our BASIC requests?

Fuck all if he does

_Received : Mon, 18 Aug 12:32 pm_

**From Gwen Cooper:**

I know

We've all been run ragged for the past three months

I just

I miss them so much

_Received : Mon, 18 Aug 12:33 pm_

**From Ianto Jones:**

I know

I miss them too

But we can't keep going on like this

You could have bled out before we reached the hospital

_Received : Mon, 18 Aug 12:33 pm_

* * *

* * *

**From Jack Harkness:**

Ianto, weevil hunting?

_Received : Wed, 20 Aug 7:15 pm_

**From Ianto Jones:**

I'll meet you in the car

Shall I bring the usual supplies?

_Received : Wed, 20 Aug 7:15 pm_

**From Jack Harkness:**

oh yes ;)

_Received : Wed, 20 Aug 7:15 pm_

* * *

**From: G.Stewart@UNIT.co.uk**

**To: J.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk**

Good Evening, 

On behalf of UNIT, we'd like to formally request Torchwood's help with an artifact extraction. Quite frankly, you lot have far more experience with retrieving and handling objects of extraterrestrial origin than we do. We're requesting your archivist and one of your field agents to help. They'll be briefed when they reach the site. 

Regards, 

General George Stewart

Unified Intelligence Taskforce

_Received :Thurs, 21 Aug_

* * *

**From: J.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk**

**To: G.Stewart@UNIT.co.uk**

With all due respect,

Hell no! 

Regards, 

Jack

_Received :Thurs, 21 Aug_

* * *

**From: G.Stewart@UNIT.co.uk**

**To: J.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk**

Good Evening, 

We'd like you to take a few days to reconsider, and would like a reply by the end of the week. It would be good for inter-agency cooperation, and we are fully prepared to go through the appropriate channels (Whitehall) to get this mission up and running. We would greatly appreciate your cooperation. 

Regards, 

General George Stewart

Unified Intelligence Taskforce

_Received :Thurs, 21 Aug_

* * *

**From Gwen Cooper:**

I thought you made up with Ianto already 

why are the two of you in a snit again 

_Received : Fri, 22 Aug 1:02 pm_

**From Jack Harkness:**

we are NOT in a snit

also it's none of your business

_Received : Fri, 22 Aug 1:02 pm_

**From Gwen Cooper:**

It is my business when it's got to do with torchwood

The Hub feels like a bomb about to go off

I think we shd work with unit

_Received : Fri, 22 Aug 1:03 pm_

**From Jack Harkness:**

Not your decision

_Received : Fri, 22 Aug 1:03 pm_

**From Gwen Cooper:**

Ianto agrees with me

What if we need their help one day

Listen to him, he usually has more common sense

and kiss and make up already before I lock you in the conference room together

_Received : Fri, 22 Aug 1:04 pm_

* * *

**From: J.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk**

**To: G.Stewart@UNIT.co.uk**

I'm sending Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper FOR A WEEK ONLY! And if I find out that they got hurt on one of your missions, I will be VERY mad. 

-Jack

_Received :Sat, 23 Aug_

* * *

* * *

**From Jack Harkness:**

The Hub is boring

wanna have phone sex??

_Received : Mon, 25 Aug 9:00 am_

**From Ianto Jones:**

WE JUST LEFT

I am not having phone sex with you while in a UNIT car with Gwen

If you're bored, there's a stack of mission reports that need to be filled out

and other forms you haven't signed yet

you could always go look for more employees

_Received : Mon, 25 Aug 9:00 am_

**From Jack Harkness:**

B o r i n g

lets sext

I'll show you mine if you show me yours ;)

_Received : Mon, 25 Aug 9:01 am_

**From Ianto Jones:**

Not now jack

_Received : Mon, 25 Aug 9:01am_

**From Jack Harkness:**

But its on the table for later?? :D

_Received : Mon, 25 Aug 9:01 am_

**From Ianto Jones:**

if you behave

and finish your work

go get started

_Received : Mon, 25 Aug 9:02 am_

**From Jack Harkness:**

Sir yes Sir!!!

_Received : Mon, 25 Aug 9:02 am_

* * *

**From Gwen Cooper:**

There's something fishy going on

we've been here six days and we still haven't extracted the artifact yet

they've just been making us identify other artifacts

_Received : Sat, 30 Aug 11:47 am_

**From Ianto Jones:**

I've seen it once

I went forward and it looked like it was surrounded by a forcefield

wait they're calling both of us now

maybe we'll finally get it

_Received : Sat, 30 Aug 11:47 am_

* * *

* * *

**From Jack Harkness to Team Torchwood Groupchat:**

How's your last day?

I'll come pick you up at the airport

If you're flying back 

I think you are

_Received : Sun, 31 Aug 9:01 am_

**From Jack Harkness to Team Torchwood Groupchat:**

Busy working I see

Fine - ignore your dashing leader

_Received : Sun, 31 Aug 10:06 am_

**From Jack Harkness to Team Torchwood Groupchat:**

Ianto Gwen I'm boreddd

The Rift is boring

_Received : Sun, 31 Aug 11:24 am_

**From Jack Harkness to Team Torchwood Groupchat:**

Why are you ignoring my texts

are you both in a strop

_Received : Sun, 31 Aug 12:08 pm_

**From Jack Harkness to Team Torchwood Groupchat:**

You could respond

Fine I won't text you until you text me back

_Received : Sun, 31 Aug 1:12 pm_

**From Jack Harkness to Team Torchwood Groupchat:**

Hello??? 

It's 5 already, you're supposed to be done

_Received : Sun, 31 Aug 5:02 pm_

**From Jack Harkness to Team Torchwood Groupchat:**

I'm getting worried

Have you left yet?

_Received : Sun, 31 Aug 6:12 pm_

_Seven Missed calls to Ianto Jones_

_Seven Missed calls to Gwen Cooper_

_Three Missed calls to George the UNIT Twat_

**From Jack Harkness to Team Torchwood Groupchat:**

If you don't answer right now I'm driving there!!!

Ianto!

Gwen!

_Received : Sun, 31 Aug 6:15 pm_

_Sixteen Missed calls to Ianto Jones_

_Sixteen Missed calls to Gwen Cooper_

_Ten Missed calls to George the UNIT Twat_

* * *

**From: J.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk**

**To: G.Stewart@UNIT.co.uk**

Both of my agents were STUCK in a time bubble for 10 hours! If I hadn't dropped everything and told you how to switch off the time locking device, they would still be in there! And the worst part is that you KNEW what that was, and you chose my agents to go retrieve it from the ground. Don't lie, I've seen the file where the Doctor explained to you exactly what that was, and never to touch it. Just because you couldn't reach him does not mean that you call in someone else to do it. YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT CALLING HIM UNTIL HE PICKED UP! I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT THEM HURT! YOU KNOWINGLY PUT MY AGENTS IN HARMS WAY AND I AM VERY MAD!

IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT WE CAN PUT THIS BEHIND US YOU ARE SORELY WRONG

DON'T FUCK WITH MY TEAM

_Received : Mon, 1 Sep_

* * *

* * *

* * *

**From Gwen Cooper:**

Got the week off!

Get ready for some fun every day Mr. Williams

_Received : Mon, 1 Sep 3:40 pm_

**From Rhys Williams:**

Can't wait

Don't forget to bring home some white wine

I'm going to make something special for us

_Received : Mon, 1 Sep 3:41 pm_

* * *

**From Jack Harkness to Team Torchwood Groupchat:**

Hey kids,

I did a lot of thinking and you're right

we do need some more people here

I can't let anything happen to you

The 3 hours when I didn't know whether you were ok or not 

That was the most scared I've been in a while 

So starting next week I'm going to start looking for new employees

How would you feel if I asked Martha and my friend Mickey if they'd be interested?

_Received : Mon, 1 Sep 5:20pm_

* * *

**From Jack Harkness:**

Dinner?

I made a reservation at that new French restaurant?

_Received : Mon, 1 Sep 7:09pm_

**From Ianto Jones:**

Give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready

_Received : Mon, 1 Sep 7:09pm_

**From Jack Harkness:**

That's 5 minutes and counting :)

_Received : Mon, 1 Sep 7:09pm_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This took forever but it was so much fun to do. Kudos/Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://violetmessages.tumblr.com/)


End file.
